


Lửa Phượng Hoàng

by Leodeeptry



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: England (Hetalia) - Freeform, FrUK, France/England (Hetalia) - Freeform, M/M, Out of Character, france (hetalia) - Freeform
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leodeeptry/pseuds/Leodeeptry
Summary: "Lửa Phượng Hoàng, nghe thì có vẻ hoa mỹ đấy, nhưng thực ra chỉ đang nói đến một hình thức "giải thoát" của nhân dạng các quốc gia.Chuyện là, trong cuộc đời vĩnh hằng của mình, các quốc gia chúng tôi một ngày nào đó sẽ đổ sụp vì gánh nặng trên vai. Gánh nặng đó là lượng thông tin khổng lồ, là những nỗi đau, là sự thương tổn chúng tôi phải chịu đựng khi chứng kiến những người chúng tôi yêu thương ra đi mãi mãi. Làm sao có thể chịu nổi những điều đó hàng trăm, hàng ngàn năm cơ chứ?Và thế là, mỗi lần chúng tôi cảm thấy không thể chịu nổi nữa, chúng tôi sẽ tự thiêu và tái sinh như Phượng Hoàng. Đắm mình trong Lửa Phượng Hoàng, chúng tôi sẽ quên đi hết những cảm xúc đau đớn lẫn tổn thương, chỉ giữ lại những sự kiện lịch sử khô khan và lý tính. Những kỷ niệm, những ưu thương dày vò chúng tôi, sẽ hóa thành tro tàn theo Lửa Phượng Hoàng. "
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	Lửa Phượng Hoàng

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic này diễn ra trong một vũ trụ khác, nơi bị ảnh hưởng bởi một số tình tiết vô lý và hư cấu của tôi, không liên quan đến mạch truyện gốc. Nội dung fic có tình tiết nhạy cảm, dưới 18 tuổi xin mời clickback.
> 
> Nhân vật là của Himaruya-sensei, tôi chỉ là con viết fanfic.

Tôi… không thể nào biết được Francis đang nghĩ điều gì trong đầu.

Chúng tôi đã luôn ở bên nhau từ lúc cả hai hãy chỉ còn là những đứa trẻ. Từ khi tôi vừa mới mở mắt ra nhìn thế giới, hắn đã ở đó, tay cầm một vòng hoa:

 _“Chào, chú chim bé nhỏ.”_ Hắn thả vòng hoa lên đầu tôi.

_“N-Ngươi là ai?”_

_“Là người sẽ gắn bó với cậu cả đời.”_

À… nói cách khác là quốc gia hàng xóm chứ gì. Miệng lưỡi tên này dẻo quẹo ghê.

Tôi để ý thấy hắn lúc nào cũng dùng lối nói gợi mở lừa tình ấy với người khác, kể cả với những người hắn không hề quen biết. Chẳng hiểu sao, điều đó khiến tôi cảm thấy khó chịu vô cùng. Mỗi lần hắn thở ra những lời hoa mỹ rỗng tuếch đó, tôi đều giật tóc hắn, tỏ ý gây hấn, và kết quả lúc nào cũng là một trận đánh nhau ra trò. Lâu dần hắn cũng chẳng làm mấy trò mèo này với tôi nữa. Bọn tôi bị cuốn vào những trận tranh cãi và đánh nhau không hồi kết.

Mọi thứ không chỉ dừng ở những câu gợi tình buồn nôn của Francis. Có một thứ mà tôi dường như không thể, dù rất muốn, đó là giật phắt nụ cười ngu xuẩn luôn hiện diện trên mặt hắn xuống.

Hắn lúc nào cũng cười, lúc nói chuyện với tôi, nói chuyện với người khác, những lúc đánh nhau, những lúc thắng trận và cả những khi bại trận. Kể cả khi tôi hét vào mặt hắn những lời cay độc trong lúc không kiềm chế nổi mình, hắn vẫn mỉm cười như một thằng ngốc, như thể lời nói của tôi không hề có giá trị. Chẳng bao giờ tôi thấy hắn tỏ ra đau khổ hay buồn bã.

Và hắn… cũng kiên nhẫn với tôi vô cùng.

Thời thơ ấu khắc nghiệt gây ra trong tôi bóng ma tâm lý ám ảnh không sao dứt được. Tất cả những người quanh tôi dường như đều mang tâm thế thù địch, khiến tôi nghi ngờ tất cả mọi thứ, và mỗi lần có ai đó muốn thân thiết với tôi, tôi đều xù lông nhím xua đuổi họ. Bọn họ thấy thế đều lần lượt rời đi, trừ Francis. Hắn dường như chẳng có phản ứng gì trước những lời mỉa mai độc địa hay những lúc tôi xua đuổi hắn. Ngày nào hắn cũng sang chơi với tôi, mặc cho tôi có tỏ ra kháng cự sự vồn vã của hắn thế nào, hắn cũng lẵng nhẵng đi theo tôi, trêu chọc tôi, cố làm cho tôi cười. Thỉnh thoảng, hắn sẽ mang những thứ hay ho từ chỗ hắn đến khoe với tôi.

Tôi dần chấp nhận sự hiện diện của hắn.

Đồng thời, tôi… cũng trở nên ghen tị với hắn.

Tôi không thể nào hiểu nổi, trong cái thế giới tâm cơ này, hắn vẫn có thể lạc quan vui vẻ đến thể, có thể ôm một con mèo hung dữ vào lòng mà vẫn mỉm cười đầy dịu dàng. Người ta thường mang hắn ra để chế giễu sự lố lăng của hắn trong những buổi trà dư tửu lậu, nhưng hắn nào có quan tâm. Hắn chỉ sống theo cách hắn muốn, làm những gì hắn thích.

Đã có lần, Francis nói với tôi rằng, mỗi ngày hắn sống đều là một niềm vui đáng trân trọng. Hắn tìm thấy sự hạnh phúc trong những điều nhỏ bé nhất, hắn yêu thương mọi thứ hắn bắt gặp. Cuộc đời hắn dường như chẳng có gì khổ đau, chẳng có gì dằn vặt.

Tôi cứ ngỡ như thế, cho đến khi… tôi biết đến sự tồn tại của Lửa Phượng Hoàng.

Lửa Phượng Hoàng, nghe thì có vẻ hoa mỹ đấy, nhưng thực ra chỉ đang nói đến một hình thức “giải thoát” của nhân dạng các quốc gia.

Chuyện là, trong cuộc đời vĩnh hằng của mình, các quốc gia chúng tôi một ngày nào đó sẽ đổ sụp vì gánh nặng trên vai. Gánh nặng đó là lượng thông tin khổng lồ, là những nỗi đau, là sự thương tổn chúng tôi phải chịu đựng khi chứng kiến những người chúng tôi yêu thương ra đi mãi mãi. Làm sao có thể chịu nổi những điều đó hàng trăm, hàng ngàn năm cơ chứ?

Và thế là, mỗi lần chúng tôi cảm thấy không thể chịu nổi nữa, chúng tôi sẽ tự thiêu và tái sinh như Phượng Hoàng. Đắm mình trong Lửa Phượng Hoàng, chúng tôi sẽ quên đi hết những cảm xúc đau đớn lẫn tổn thương, chỉ giữ lại những sự kiện lịch sử khô khan và lý tính. Những kỷ niệm, những ưu thương dày vò chúng tôi, sẽ hóa thành tro tàn theo Lửa Phượng Hoàng. Mỗi lần hóa lửa, cơ thể chúng tôi đều hiện lên một dấu ấn nhỏ xíu, gọi là ấn lửa. Chẳng ai muốn người khác biết mình đã hóa lửa bao nhiêu lần cả, nên họ thường quấn băng xung quanh nơi hiện ấn, và chúng tôi, vì lịch sự nên cũng chẳng bao giờ tò mò muốn biết điều đó. Sau này tôi mới biết những người hóa lửa nhiều nhất, hóa ra lại là những người lạc quan và vui vẻ nhất. Tôi thầm nghĩ, phải chăng Francis cũng thế?

Ấn lửa của Francis hiện trên vai của hắn. Lần cuối tôi thấy chúng là khoảng mấy trăm năm trước, chính xác là một trăm cái ấn. Từ đấy đến giờ tôi không nhìn vào chỗ đó thêm lần nào nữa.

So ra, số lần hóa lửa của tôi thuộc dạng ít (lần đó tôi tình cờ biết được rằng Wang Yao đã hóa lửa đến ba ngàn lần). Tôi không thích hóa lửa, chỉ khi nào mọi thứ chạm đến điểm cực hạn tôi mới làm. Chẳng hiểu tại sao, mỗi lần tái sinh ký ức và kỷ niệm của tôi về Francis vẫn vẹn nguyên . Có lẽ vì dù tranh cãi liên miên nhưng Francis chưa bao giờ khiến tôi đau khổ, hay có lẽ là vì, tôi thật sự yêu mến khoảng thời gian tôi và hắn bên nhau.

“Này!”

“Này England, có nghe tôi nói không đó?”

Tôi giật mình tỉnh dậy, thấy Alfred đang đứng bên cạnh. Thằng nhóc thả tập tài liệu trên tay xuống bàn. “Ông xem qua danh sách đi, hôm nay tôi thấy ông ngủ suốt buổi rồi đấy.”

Tôi nhận lấy tập tài liệu, đôi mắt theo thói quen nhìn về phía Francis. Hắn hôm nay trông có vẻ xanh xao hơn mọi ngày. Không, nói đúng hơn là, cả tháng nay trông hắn ngày càng thiếu sức sống.

“Tối qua anh thức khuya à?” Tôi hỏi. Francis không trả lời. Đôi mắt hắn nhìn vào khoảng không vô định, như thể ý thức đang trôi về một nơi nào đó xa lắm.

Tôi đưa tay lên định đập tỉnh Francis như mọi khi, nhưng nghĩ sao đó tôi lại chỉ vỗ vỗ vào vai hắn. Hắn giật mình.

“Sao thế?” Tôi nhíu mày hỏi, tiện tay đưa lên trán Francis. Trước khi tay tôi chạm vào trán hắn, hắn lại gạt tay tôi ra.

Tôi sững người, nhìn chằm chằm vào bàn tay vừa bị từ chối. Rồi tôi hạ tay xuống.

Francis dường như cũng vừa nhận ra hành động bất thường của hắn. Hắn quay mặt đi chỗ khác. “À, tối qua thức hơi khuya một chút ấy mà. Nay tôi hơi mệt, không về cùng cậu được.”

Nói rồi, Francis nhanh chóng thu dọn đồ đạc vào cặp táp. Trước khi bước ra khỏi cửa, hắn có nhìn tôi, môi nở nụ cười gượng gạo. Tôi thấy trong đôi mắt hắn sự vô hồn và trống rỗng.

Tôi cứ thần người nhìn theo Francis cho đến khi hắn khuất bóng. Alfred đến cạnh tôi, khoanh tay chép miệng nhìn tôi với vẻ ý vị:

“Bị từ chối rồi ha?”

“Im đi.”

“Sao không nói với lão ấy? Tôi thấy lão ấy cũng chăm ông lắm mà, nhìn thế nào cũng thấy hai người có ý với nhau.”

“Chú mày không hiểu đâu.”

Alfred không phải là đồ ngốc như vẻ bề ngoài nó thường tỏ ra trước mặt bàn dân thiên hạ, nhưng nó không hiểu thật.

Bất chấp những lần chúng tôi tranh cãi với nhau, những lần tôi tâm sự với hắn, những lần chúng tôi đi uống cùng nhau, lúc hắn chăm sóc tôi khi tôi ốm, lần kết hôn bất đắc dĩ, hay những lúc đến nhà nhau chơi, bất chấp cả thời thơ ấu giữa tôi và hắn, Francis không hề “có ý” với tôi. Tôi biết điều đó, biết rất rõ.

Bởi vì, đối với bất kỳ ai, Francis đều có những hành động quan tâm chăm sóc dịu dàng như thế. Đối với hắn, ai cũng "đặc biệt", nên đến cuối cùng, chẳng ai thực sự đặc biệt với hắn cả.

Dù đã biết nhau nhiều năm như thế, Francis chưa bao giờ tâm sự bất kỳ điều gì với tôi. Cuộc sống của tôi điều gì hắn cũng rõ, nhưng cuộc sống của hắn, tôi lại chẳng biết điều gì cả.

Cái cảm giác vừa gần lại vừa xa thế này khiến tôi khó chịu vô cùng.

_Liệu tôi có thể trở thành người đặc biệt của hắn không?_

_Một người mà hắn có thể tháo dỡ mọi phòng bị của bản thân?_

_Một người mà hắn có thể tin tưởng dựa vào?_

Chiều hôm đó, trong lúc dạo phố tôi chợt nghĩ về gương mặt xanh xao của Francis. Tôi cố loại bỏ hình ảnh đó ra khỏi đầu, nhưng nó cứ đeo bám tôi mãi không sao dứt được. Trước khi nhận ra, tôi đã đứng trước cửa nhà Francis, tay cầm theo túi đồ đựng mấy gói trà cùng ít thức ăn. Trong đầu tôi suy diễn đủ mọi loại tình huống khi Francis thấy tôi đứng trước nhà hắn. Có lẽ hắn sẽ trêu tôi một chút, vì hiếm khi tôi tỏ ra quan tâm hắn công khai như thế này.

Tôi đã nhầm. Không có gì xảy ra cả. Sau lần bấm chuông thứ ba, vẫn chẳng thấy ai ra mở cửa.

Tôi vặn nắm đấm cửa. Hoàn toàn không khóa. Tôi bực bội mắng thầm, tên cóc già này sao lại có thể bất cẩn như thế chứ. Tôi với hắn cũng chẳng phải chỗ xa lạ gì, hắn toàn vào nhà tôi không bấm chuông bất chấp sự phản đối kịch liệt của tôi, nên chắc lần này tôi vào nhà hắn cũng chẳng phàn nàn gì đâu.

Và rồi, tôi thấy Francis đang nằm im bất động trên sàn nhà. Hắn mặc quần jean, ở trần, đầu tóc ướt nhẹp và rối tung. Tay phải hắn cầm con dao rọc, tay trái hắn ngả ra trên sàn, trên cổ tay chằng chịt vết dao cứa cùng vô số vết sẹo khác. Trên sàn phía dưới cổ tay trái là một vũng máu đã đông cứng lại.

Tôi đánh rơi túi đồ, tim nhói lên như vừa bị châm kim vào. Tôi chạy về phía Francis, nâng đầu của hắn lên, kiểm tra hô hấp cùng mạch đập của hắn. Hắn là một quốc gia, hắn có chết thì cũng lại tái sinh thôi, tôi biết vậy, nhưng khi chúng tôi chết đi vì một hình thức khác không phải Lửa Phượng Hoàng, thì khi tái sinh, cơn đau từ vụ tự sát đó sẽ lưu lại trên cơ thể chúng tôi còn dai dẳng và đáng sợ hơn cả vết thương của người bình thường.

“Không sao rồi, hắn chưa chết, chỉ bị ngất đi thôi.”

Tôi bế thốc hắn lên, ôm hắn vào phòng ngủ. Thân hình hắn trông vẫn thế, nhân dạng của quốc gia mà, nhưng hắn nhẹ vô cùng, nhẹ đến nỗi tôi cũng phải ngạc nhiên. Như thể đã lâu hắn không bỏ gì vào bụng vậy.

Tôi đặt hắn nằm trên giường, lấy khăn ướt lau máu bám lên người hắn. Tôi nhìn cổ tay trái của hắn, từng vết cắt đang dần dần liền lại với tốc độ chóng mặt. Hắn là quốc gia, vết thương của hắn sẽ lành rất nhanh, nhưng vì là vết thương do chính bản thân hắn gây nên, chúng sẽ hóa thành sẹo. Tôi run run cầm tay của Francis lên xem. Cổ tay trái của Francis chằng chịt vết sẹo.

Tại sao Francis lại chọn cách tự sát thê thảm như thế này?

Tôi nhìn vào vai hắn, nơi được hắn dán kín lại. Tôi nuốt nước bọt, chậm chạp bóc miếng dán, đếm từng cái ấn lửa trên người hắn. Nước mắt tôi cứ thế chảy ra.

Từ cả mấy trăm năm nay, những cái ấn lửa chẳng tăng lên một chút nào cả. Vẫn tròn một trăm cái.

Tôi đã từng đấm hắn chảy máu mũi.

Nhưng đây lại là một chuyện hoàn toàn khác. Tôi không tài nào tưởng tượng được, hắn lại có thể ôm những nỗi đau đó gần một ngàn năm mà không một lời than vãn. Hắn làm tôi tức giận, nhưng trên hết, hắn làm tôi đau lòng.

Tại sao hắn chưa từng nói gì với tôi?

Là tôi không đủ tin cậy sao?

“Đồ ngốc” Cổ họng tôi nghẹn lại.

Tôi sai rồi.

Cuộc đời Francis không phải là một con đường lãng mạn và màu hồng như tôi vẫn thường hay nghĩ.

Rồi tôi bỗng hiểu ra, vốn dĩ, tôi luôn cảm thấy khó chịu với hắn, là vì tôi hiếm khi thấy hắn vui cười một cách thật lòng.

Tôi không biết phải giải thích như thế nào, nhưng những lúc hắn đùa giỡn hay trêu chọc tôi, tôi đều cảm thấy đôi mắt hắn không hề cười. Hắn chỉ đơn giản là kéo miệng hắn thành hình vòng cung, nheo mắt của hắn lại và đóng vai một gã hề cho cả thế giới nhìn vào. Điều đó khiến tôi điên tiết. Mỗi lần người khác gây sự với tôi, tôi đều châm chọc vào nỗi đau của bọn họ, khiến họ mất hết cả mặt mũi và bỏ đi. Nhưng khi Francis trêu chọc tôi, tôi không thể giữ nổi bình tĩnh trước nụ cười giả tạo của hắn, cũng chả muốn nhiều lời, chỉ muốn lao vào đánh nhau với hắn một trận.

Hắn, chưa bao giờ thực sự mở lòng với tôi.

Có những lúc chúng tôi vô cùng thân thiết, tưởng chừng như có thể chia sẻ mọi điều trên thế giới với nhau, nhưng rồi một khoảnh khắc bất chợt nào đó, như hành động gạt tay tôi ra sáng nay của Francis, dường như lại khiến mối quan hệ của chúng tôi trở nên xa cách. Đôi lúc tôi nhìn Francis cười đùa với Antonio và Gilbert, vẫn là nụ cười đó, giả tạo và nhạt nhẽo.

Tôi có thể biết được đâu là lúc hắn thật tâm, đâu là lúc hắn cười xã giao với người khác. Cả tuổi thơ của tôi và hắn, đọng lại trong tôi là nụ cười bao dung và đẹp đến ngỡ ngàng của Francis.

Tôi lần tìm lại trong ký ức. Tính ra, không phải là Francis chưa bao giờ cười thật lòng. Tôi từng thấy hắn ôm con mèo nhà tôi vào lòng, mỉm cười đầy dịu dàng, tôi từng thấy hắn lặng ngắm dòng người tấp nập, môi nở nụ cười thương yêu và trìu mến. Nhưng những nụ cười đó thường phảng phất nỗi sầu muộn không tên, nỗi buồn dai dẳng và cô độc.

***

Hôm đó, tôi về nhà trước khi Francis tỉnh dậy.

Kể từ lần tôi phát hiện hắn tự sát bất thành, Francis vẫn cư xử như không có chuyện gì xảy ra. Cơ thể hắn ngày một suy nhược, nhưng hắn dường như không để tâm đến điều đó.

"Này, chốc nữa đi đâu uống đi!" Antonio vỗ mạnh vào vai Francis. Tôi thấy hắn có mất thăng bằng một chút.

"Haha, mày mời thì lo mà bao đấy nhé." Francis cười lớn.

Tôi nhăn mày. Chẳng lẽ Antonio không nhận thấy Francis trông khác thường thế nào hay sao?

Không... tôi chợt giật mình nhận ra.

Không chỉ Antonio, mà còn cả Gilbert, Alfred, cả Ivan, Yao, chẳng một ai nhìn ra được rằng Francis càng ngày càng xanh xao suy nhược cả.

...

Không, không phải là họ không nhìn ra.

Mà là họ không hề quan tâm. Francis sống chết thế nào, chẳng tới lượt họ quản.

Mà sao phải quan tâm cơ chứ? Cái lý nghĩa tử là nghĩa tận của con người chẳng thể áp dụng được cho chúng tôi. Dù sao cũng là một quốc gia, Francis có bị làm sao cũng sẽ không chết.

Chỉ là... chẳng ai nghĩ đến cảm nhận của Francis cả. Nhìn bộ ba Ludwig, Feli và Kiku, bọn họ vô cùng quan tâm chăm sóc nhau từ những điều nhỏ nhặt nhất. Nhưng Francis, hắn ta quen biết khắp nơi, ấy vậy mà những người tự xưng là "bạn" đó, họ lại chẳng hề bận tâm đến suy nghĩ của hắn. Bọn họ tìm đến hắn những lúc bọn họ cần, rồi khi mọi thứ đã được giải quyết, sự tồn tại của hắn trở nên nhạt nhoà như một cơn gió thoảng qua cuộc đời họ.

Tôi tự hỏi, nếu một ngày nào đó Francis biến mất, liệu sẽ có bao nhiêu người để ý đến điều đó, và khi họ nhận ra, sẽ có bao nhiêu người thật lòng khóc thương cho hắn.

Nếu là tôi...

Tôi thẫn thờ nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ. Nếu là tôi... thì...

Ý tôi là, tôi vốn không thể tưởng tượng được, nếu một ngày nào đó Francis biến mất khỏi cuộc sống của tôi thì tôi sẽ cảm thấy như thế nào.

Đau buồn hay mất mát?

Có khi còn hơn cả thế.

Cả cuộc đời tôi sống u hoài trong sự cô độc và lạnh lẽo, chỉ biết nương vào hơi ấm của những người đã bước qua đời tôi. Tôi luôn canh cánh trong lòng nỗi sợ bị bỏ rơi, chỉ duy những lúc đi với Francis tôi mới thực sự cảm thấy an toàn. Cảm tưởng như, hắn sẽ không bao giờ bỏ tôi lại một mình.

Francis đối với tôi tựa như hơi thở, hắn luôn ở bên tôi như một lẽ dĩ nhiên.

Tôi...

Trước khi tôi kịp nhận ra, chân tôi đã chạy về phía Francis và Antonio. Tay tôi kéo Francis ra khỏi Antonio, và miệng tôi nói:

"France, đừng có chuồn việc. Anh hứa ở lại giúp tôi giải quyết giấy tờ rồi."

Mắt tôi lườm Antonio một cái. Tên kia nhún vai, "Được rồi, bữa khác vậy.", rồi bỏ đi. Tôi chẳng biết tại sao cơ thể tôi lại làm thế nữa.

Tôi kéo Francis đi, đẩy hắn xuống ghế. Hắn thật sự rất nhẹ.

Francis ngước đôi mắt tím của mình lên nhìn tôi, mỉm cười. Bất chấp nụ cười hắn đang vẽ ra, đôi mắt đó vẫn vô cảm và trống rỗng. Tim tôi thắt lại.

Bây giờ phòng họp trống trơn, chỉ còn hai người bọn tôi, nên tôi không kiêng dè gì nữa.

"Tại sao anh lại làm thế?" Tôi hỏi, giọng run lên.

"Vậy ra lúc đó đúng là cậu ha?" Francis bình tĩnh trả lời, nụ cười trên gương mặt vẫn không đổi.

"Trả lời tôi!" Tôi gắt lên "Nếu mọi thứ khiến anh khổ sở như thế, tại sao anh không dùng Lửa Phượng Hoàng? Tại sao anh lại hành hạ bản thân mình như thế?"

“Tôi không biết. Gần đây tôi chẳng muốn sống nữa.” Francis nói đơn giản.

“Trả lời tôi cho tử tế.”

“Tôi nói thật. Tôi không muốn chết, nhưng tôi cũng chẳng muốn sống nữa. Tôi cảm thấy tuyệt vọng, nhưng tôi không biết tại sao. Tôi muốn tồn tại dưới tư cách là một quốc gia, nhưng về mặt cá nhân, tôi không muốn tồn tại với tư cách là một con người.”

Tôi từng nghe về chuyện này. Một trường hợp hiếm hoi mà các quốc gia thường truyền tai nhau trong những lúc nghỉ giữa giờ.

Khi một người không dùng Lửa Phượng Hoàng trong một thời gian quá dài, người đó sẽ bị hủy hoại từ tận sâu bên trong. Tâm hồn người đó vì chịu đựng quá nhiều thương vong và mất mát mà trở nên tê liệt. Đến cuối cùng, người đó đã vỡ vụn và hoàn toàn tan biến.

Đó chỉ là một câu chuyện truyền miệng, chẳng biết có bao nhiêu phần trăm sự thật trong đó. Tôi đã nghĩ rằng câu chuyện này chẳng qua chỉ là một phép ẩn dụ về những quốc gia sụp đổ dưới sức nặng của chính nó, chứ làm gì có ai sống được cả mấy trăm năm mà không dùng Lửa Phượng Hoàng? Ngay cả bộ não của những con người bình thường cũng quên đi vài phần thông tin để tiếp thu những cái mới và chữa lành đau thương mất mát, huống gì quốc gia chúng tôi mang trong mình bề dày lịch sử, với khả năng nhớ kỹ từng chi tiết nhỏ nhặt như thế, làm sao sống nổi nếu như không hóa lửa và hàn kín những vết thương trong quá khứ đây? Tôi đã nghĩ như vậy, cho đến khi mở băng dán trên vai Francis.

“Vậy tại sao anh không dùng Lửa Phượng Hoàng?”

“Cậu không hiểu đâu.”

“Đừng vòng vo nữa.” Tôi gắt lên, tay túm lấy cổ áo Francis “Tôi hiểu hay không không tới lượt anh nghĩ hộ. Giải thích đi.”

Francis làm thinh, nhưng đôi mắt của hắn không chạy trốn. Hắn biết rằng hắn đã “bị tôi bắt được”, hắn không thể trốn thoát khỏi tôi. Tôi biết lúc nào hắn nói dối, lúc nào hắn nói thật, và hắn biết cả điều đó nữa. Sau một lúc lâu, Francis chậm chạp trả lời:

“Vì nếu tôi dùng Lửa Phượng Hoàng, tôi sẽ chết.”

Lời phản đối chưa bò ra đến đầu môi đã bị tôi nuốt vào trong. Đây là một cách nói ví von hoa mỹ, hay là một niềm tin mà hắn cố chấp ôm lấy? Tôi nhíu chặt mày, nhẫn nại chờ Francis nói tiếp.

“Cậu nghĩ điều gì làm nên con người chúng ta? Hay, cậu nghĩ điều gì làm nên con người cậu?” Chưa cần tôi trả lời, Francis đã nói tiếp, “Điều này tùy thuộc vào từng đối tượng. Đối với một số người, đó là ký ức, một số người khác là đam mê, cũng có một số người chỉ đơn giản là sống, cảm nhận sinh khí và hướng thẳng về phía trước như một mũi tên.”

“Thế… với anh, đó là gì?”

“Với tôi, đó là tình yêu.” Francis trả lời.

“Cái quái…” Tôi thốt lên, thả cổ áo của Francis ra.

“Ký ức về những chủ nhân trước đây, về những người tôi từng gặp gỡ và quen biết, với tôi hết thảy đều là tình yêu. Nếu không có nó, có lẽ sẽ chẳng có tôi như bây giờ, mà chỉ là một cuốn sách lịch sử khô khan thôi.” Francis lại mỉm cười “Tình yêu là một chất gây nghiện. Nó khiến ta hạnh phúc, nhưng nó cũng khiến ta đau đớn. Nó ăn mòn tâm trí và thể xác của ta, nhưng ta lại không thể buông bỏ được nó. Khi tôi đắm chìm vào những mộng tưởng trước kia, tôi hạnh phúc bao nhiêu, thì lúc tôi tỉnh giấc, tôi lại cảm thấy đau đớn bấy nhiêu.”

“Điều đó vẫn không giải thích được tại sao anh không dùng Lửa Phượng Hoàng.”

“Con người chỉ thật sự chết đi khi không còn được ai nhớ đến.” Francis nói “Tôi chỉ đơn giản là không muốn những người tôi yêu thương chết đi thêm một lần nữa. Dù đây chỉ là sự cố chấp của riêng mình tôi, nhưng tôi nghĩ, tôi đã vượt qua khỏi ngưỡng chịu đựng của mình rồi.”. Hắn khẽ lắc cổ tay trái của hắn.

Tôi nuốt nước bọt, nhớ lại những lời hắn từng nói với tôi. Rằng đối với hắn, mỗi ngày được sống đều là một ngày vui, mỗi ngày được sống là một ngày mà ta thêm yêu mến và trân quý cuộc đời. Nhưng ngẫm lại, hóa ra câu nói đó lại mang theo một tầng nghĩa khác. Chính vì hắn hạnh phúc với từng ngày mà hắn có, nên khi những ngày đó qua đi, chúng lại trở thành những con dao cùn mòn cứa vào tim hắn.

Francis, có phải hắn đã luôn là một con người đây mâu thuẫn như thế không?

“Tại sao cậu lại làm ra vẻ mặt như thế?” Nụ cười trên môi Francis méo đi. Đôi mắt tím đó bỗng trở nên buồn bã và dịu dàng đến lạ lùng “Tại sao cậu lại phẫn nộ và bi thương đến vậy?”

Tôi cảm thấy những giọt nước mắt thi nhau lăn ra từ hốc mắt tôi, lăn xuống gò má của tôi. Tôi không ngăn được. Tim tôi đau lắm, khó chịu vô cùng.

“Những người đó yêu anh chứ?”

“Có. Yêu rất nhiều.”

“Anh nghĩ họ sẽ vui khi thây anh hành hạ mình như thế này sao?” Tôi nghẹn ngào “Anh nghĩ bọn họ sẽ cảm thấy thế nào nếu họ biết rằng chính họ là người đã giam cầm anh chứ? Tại sao anh không nói gì với tôi? Tại sao anh cứ chịu đựng một mình như vậy?”

Nụ cười thường trực trên gương mặt Francis đã biến mất. Hắn cắn môi, đôi mày thanh mảnh của hắn cau chặt lại. Hắn chớp chớp mắt vài cái, giả vờ như thể bị bụi vướng vào, rồi hắn nhắm mắt, giọt nước mắt chảy tràn ra trên khóe mi cong rợp kia.

“Tôi xin lỗi. Cậu đừng khóc mà.”

“Tôi không có khóc, anh mới là người đang khóc.” Tôi thốt lên, mặc cho điều ngược lại đang thấm ướt cả gương mặt “Tại sao anh lại xin lỗi tôi chứ? Người anh nên xin lỗi là bản thân anh kia mà.”

Qua lớp nước mắt lòe nhòe, tôi nhìn vào con người yếu ớt và vô lực đang gục đầu vào hai lòng bàn tay. Đây có lẽ là lần đầu tiên Francis yếu đuối đến thế trước mặt tôi, lần đầu tiên tôi bước vào phía “bên trong” giới hạn của hắn. Tôi vô thức đưa tay ôm lấy hắn vào lòng. Hắn không có phản ứng gì, chỉ khẽ gục đầu vào vai tôi.

“Cậu có biết, nếu bây giờ tôi dùng Lửa Phượng Hoàng, gần như mọi ký ức của tôi đều biến mất không?” Francis thì thầm “Tôi sẽ không còn là France, không, tôi sẽ không còn là Francis Bonnefoy mà cậu biết nữa.”

“Ừm, tôi biết.”

Vì tất cả làm hắn hạnh phúc, vì tất cả làm hắn đau đớn, nên hắn sẽ quên đi tất cả. Kể cả quãng thời gian vui vẻ hắn trải qua cùng tôi.

“Tôi sẽ không thể bước cùng nhịp với cậu nữa, sẽ không thể an ủi mỗi khi cậu buồn, không thể chăm sóc cậu mỗi lần cậu ốm, cũng sẽ không còn những trận cãi cọ dai dẳng từ ngày này sang tháng nọ. Lúc đó, chúng ta hãy chỉ còn là những người dưng thôi.”

“Không sao cả. Tôi sẽ ổn thôi, tôi hứa.”

Đã từng có lúc, tôi sợ rằng cả Francis cũng sẽ bỏ tôi mà đi mất. Nhưng đến cuối cùng, nỗi sợ hãi đó chẳng là gì khi tôi thấy Francis tổn thương hết lần này đến lần khác. Tôi thà cô đơn, còn hơn là nhìn thấy Francis vỡ vụn ngay trước mắt mà không thể làm gì được.

Nhưng…

“Francis, trước khi anh quyết định rời đi, liệu anh có thể đáp ứng thỉnh cầu của tôi không?”

***

Sáng hôm đó, tôi dậy sớm, làm vài công việc lặt vặt rồi cố tìm một trò gì đó để bản thân bình tĩnh lại. Tôi nhìn chằm chằm vào trò ô chữ khoảng nửa tiếng mà không cách gì tập trung được. Xế trưa, tôi là ủi thẳng thớm bộ quần áo. Tôi chỉnh đầu tóc mình lại một chút, xoay đi xoay lại trước gương, và rồi, dường như nhận ra mình đang làm gì, tôi đập tay vào trán, xấu hổ không dám nhìn thẳng vào chính mình trong gương.

“Sao lại hồi hộp thế này, chỉ là… chỉ là một cuộc hẹn thôi mà.” Tôi lắc lắc đầu, cảm thấy tai mình nóng dần lên. Sao mà cái loại chuyện này, nghĩ thế nào vẫn không thích ứng được.

Tôi nhìn đồng hồ rồi bắt xe tới chỗ hẹn. Ngay khi cửa xe buýt mở ra, tôi thấy Francis đứng chờ ở phía dưới. Bình thường tôi sẽ không nói điều này, nhưng Francis vốn dĩ đã rất đẹp rồi, ấy vậy mà hôm nay hắn còn ăn bận bảnh bao như thế, thật đúng là hút mắt người nhìn. Vây quanh hắn cũng khoảng bốn hay năm cô gái, lại trò chuyện với nhau rất vui vẻ. Cáu thật.

Tôi đi thẳng đến chỗ Francis, chẳng nói chẳng rằng mà cầm tay hắn kéo đi, mặc kệ những ánh mắt kỳ lạ từ các cô gái chĩa về phía chúng tôi.

“Hai người đẹp đôi lắm!”

Nghe tiếng tán thưởng từ những cô gái, tôi cúi mặt kéo tay Francis đi nhanh hơn. Bọn tôi chạy xa khỏi trạm dừng xe buýt được một quãng thì chân bước chậm lại, và tôi nghe thấy tiếng cười của Francis vọng lại từ phía sau.

“Haha, cậu không biết ban nãy nhìn cậu buồn cười đến thế nào đâu.”

“Anh im đi, tôi vặt râu anh bây giờ!”

“Ừm, tôi xin lỗi mà.”

Francis bước đến, phủi phủi những chiếc lá trên tóc, đoạn hôn nhẹ vào trán tôi. Tôi đỏ mặt, nhưng không tỏ ý bài xích hành động của hắn. Dù sao ngày hôm nay cũng là do tôi đề nghị cơ mà.

Chỉ là… hẹn hò mà cả tôi lẫn hắn cứ khang khác thế nào ấy.

Francis ngày thường chỉ buông ra những lời trêu chọc làm tôi phát cáu, nhưng hôm nay gặp tôi hắn chỉ nhìn tôi một cái thật lâu, rồi hắn cười. Nụ cười trong ánh nắng sớm mai khiến tim tôi trật nhịp, đập loạn xạ hết cả lên.

Chúng tôi cùng nhau đi ăn trưa tại một nhà hàng ven biển. Francis không muốn, nhưng vì nể tôi nên hắn cũng ăn một chút và nhâm nhi ít rượu. Thời gian còn lại của bữa ăn, hắn chỉ chống cằm nhìn tôi, khiến tôi bối rối và ngập ngừng.

"Anh nhìn cái gì? Bộ mặt tôi có dính gì sao?"

Hắn cười, đưa tay đến vén lại tóc cho tôi. "Chỉ là thấy cậu đáng yêu quá thôi mà."

"Thôi đi, đồ hâm." Tôi lảng tránh ánh mắt của Francis, cắm cúi ăn tiếp.

Thỉnh thoảng, tôi lén đưa mắt lên nhìn Francis. Hắn không nhìn tôi nữa mà lại nhìn về phía biển. Gió biển ùa vào mơn trớn mái tóc mềm mại, ánh mặt trời ánh lên qua từng sợi tóc vàng kim, chơi đùa trên tán mi cong rợp của hắn. Lúc này trông hắn xinh đẹp và bình yên đến lạ lùng. Tôi muốn lưu giữ lại hình ảnh ấy nên tôi đưa tay tìm điện thoại của mình, nhưng trước khi tay tôi chạm đến điện thoại, hắn đã quay mặt lại về phía tôi.

Vậy là, tôi đã bỏ lỡ khoảnh khắc đó mất rồi.

“Dù chẳng khác lắm so với mọi khi mình đi với nhau nhưng… ta đi xem phim chứ?” Sau bữa trưa, tôi lúng túng đề nghị.

Francis nhìn tôi, rồi gật đầu. Ánh mắt hắn tràn ngập vẻ dịu dàng và chiều chuộng, hệt như ánh mắt mà hắn luôn nhìn tôi thuở còn thơ bé. Tôi lảng đi, cùng hắn xếp hàng mua vé xem phim.

Tôi chẳng nhớ mình đã chọn phim nào nữa, hình như là một bộ phim kinh dị, vì trong giấc ngủ mơ màng tôi nghe thấy những tiếng rú thất thanh vang vọng từ loa đặt ở bốn góc rạp. Đến khi tôi tỉnh dậy, phim đã ở phân cảnh hai nhân vật chính nắm tay nhau nhìn ngắm hoàng hôn. Tôi bất giác nhìn sang người bên cạnh. Francis cũng ngủ mất rồi, nhưng tay hắn thì lại đang nắm chặt lấy tay tôi.

Cho đến khi rạp về gần hết, tôi vẫn ngồi đó, đờ đẫn nhìn vào gương mặt say ngủ của Francis, tay vẫn không rút ra. Tôi tự hỏi, những cử chỉ dịu dàng mà hắn trao cho tôi là vì hắn có tình cảm với tôi, hay chỉ đơn giản là vì tôi yêu cầu một cuộc hẹn hò đúng nghĩa?

Đối với tình hình hiện tại, khi ký ức của Francis rồi sẽ hoá thành tro tàn thì lý do đằng sau những hành động này theo lẽ thường cũng chẳng còn quan trọng nữa. Nhưng với tôi thì có. Đã không biết bao đêm dài, tôi trăn trở nỗi băn khoăn liệu rằng tình cảm của hắn có bao giờ vượt ngưỡng bình thường với tôi không. Biết được điều đó có ý nghĩa vô cùng to lớn đối với tôi, vì ít ra, trước khi thứ tình cảm này hoá thành tro tàn tôi vẫn có thể tự nhủ với bản thân mình rằng, cho đến giây phút cuối cùng, hắn vẫn không bỏ tôi lại một mình.

Tôi đan từng ngón tay của mình vào từng ngón tay của Francis, rồi đưa lên môi hôn. Không biết bao lần, tôi mơ được gần gũi với hắn, được nắm tay và yêu hắn như những con người bình thường. Cái cảm giác khao khát được âu yếm, được chạm vào, được thấy vẻ yếu đuối một người đến đau đớn, trong khi người đó lại đẩy tất cả mọi thứ ra xa, lại chẳng bao giờ chịu mở lòng với mình, nó khiến tôi phát điên.

Tôi vỗ má Francis thức hắn dậy. Hai người chúng tôi nhìn nhau, rồi mỉm cười đầy bối rối.

"Có vẻ như xem phim không khả quan lắm nhỉ?"

"Tôi định bảo ta đi công viên giải trí, nhưng đến cuối cùng... vẫn là nên đi dạo ha?"

"Anh có mệt lắm không?" Tôi hỏi, đồng thời quay mặt đi, tránh nhìn vào mắt hắn "Nếu mệt quá thì không cần cố sức đâu, dù sao anh cũng đang yếu mà."

“Hay thế này đi, tôi với cậu đi siêu thị mua ít đồ, rồi về nhà nấu bữa tối. Cậu thấy sao nào?”

***

Tôi bước nhanh, đi trước Francis tầm hai, ba bước chân, tay xách hai túi đồ, còn Francis thong thả đi theo sau, ôm một túi đựng trà. A a, nhớ lại ban nãy trong siêu thị, ánh mắt người ta nhìn tôi khi tôi nằng nặc đòi ôm hết toàn bộ đồ đạc thật là xấu hổ quá đi. Tôi đành đưa lại cho hắn túi trà nhẹ, sau đó thì cắm đầu đi trước, không dám nhìn hắn nữa.

Tôi chẳng biết cả ngày hôm nay tôi đang làm cái quái gì với cuộc hẹn-hò-duy-nhất-với-kẻ-thù-lâu-năm-của-mình nữa. Dù rằng ngày thường chúng tôi có tám tới tối cũng chẳng hết chuyện, nhưng chỉ riêng hôm nay, tôi chỉ biết lúng túng đi cùng hắn, khổ sở điều chỉnh lại cảm xúc dâng trào trong lòng. Có biết bao nhiêu điều tôi muốn nói, nhưng đến khi nhìn hắn, tôi lại không thể thốt ra nửa lời. Tôi cũng không thể cư xử quá thoải mái như mọi khi, vì sự tồn tại yếu ớt mỏng manh như ngọn nến trước gió đó, chỉ chạm thôi tôi cũng thấy sợ rồi.

Chúng tôi đi ngang qua bờ sông, chỉ còn một quãng nữa là đến căn hộ của Francis thì hắn lại vỗ nhẹ vào vai tôi, chỉ vào mấy cái ghế đá gần đó và đề nghị:

“Nghỉ một chút đi?”

“Ừm” Tôi nghiêng đầu lo lắng “Anh mệt à?”

“Không hẳn” Francis kéo tôi đến ghế đá, ấn tôi ngồi xuống “Chỉ là tôi muốn làm việc này thôi.”

Hắn áp bàn tay mềm mại của hắn lên che đi mắt của tôi. Và rồi, có gì đó mềm mại, ẩm ướt áp lên môi tôi. Đó là một nụ hôn dài, nhưng chỉ đơn giản là môi chạm môi, không có gì nữa cả.

Tôi đưa tay lên kéo tay Francis ra, mắt tôi nhìn đau đáu vào gương mặt của người đàn ông đó. Tôi đưa tay lên vuốt mặt hắn, và tôi nói, với sự tuyệt vọng khôn cùng:

“Đừng bỏ tôi lại một mình.”

Đôi mắt màu Amethyst ấy ánh lên nỗi đau buồn khôn tả. Tôi thầm mắng bản thân tại sao lại có thể đưa ra lời đề nghị ích kỷ như vậy. Trước khi đôi môi đó kịp nói ra bất kỳ điều gì, tôi đã chặn trước:

“Không… ý tôi không phải là anh tiếp tục sống thế này!” Tay tôi đặt lên vai Francis, khẽ siết lại.

Tôi ngập ngừng một lúc, rồi đưa mắt nhìn thẳng vào Francis, bình tĩnh đến lạ lùng.

“Ý tôi là… đêm nay, hãy ở cùng tôi nhé.”

***

Đương lúc này đã là chín giờ đêm. Tôi tắt vòi sen, vớ lấy khăn lau sơ qua đầu tóc, rồi khoác áo choàng tắm vào. Tôi chẳng mang theo quần áo để thay, mà thiết nghĩ cũng chẳng cần. Dù sao quần áo của tôi và Francis cũng cùng cỡ với nhau, có gì mượn hắn bộ quần áo cũng được.

Tôi bước ra khỏi phòng, nhìn thấy Francis đang nằm trên giường, đôi mắt nhắm nghiền. Có lẽ vì tôi chuẩn bị lâu quá mà hắn ngủ mất rồi. Cả căn phòng không mở điện, nguồn sáng duy nhất là từ ánh trăng chiếu xuyên qua cửa kính thông ra ban công. Có lẽ vì khi chìm vào giấc ngủ, hắn tháo dỡ hết mọi phòng bị thường ngày, hoặc cũng chỉ đơn giản là vì hắn có thể chìm vào giấc mơ của những niềm hạnh phúc mà hắn đã để trượt khỏi tầm tay, nên vẻ mặt hắn cũng thanh thản như thể được giải thoát khỏi mọi lo lắng và nghĩ suy trong cuộc sống.

_Tôi muốn trở thành người đặc biệt của hắn_

_Muốn trở thành người mà hắn có thể tháo dỡ mọi phòng bị của bản thân_

_Muốn trở thành người mà hắn có thể tin tưởng dựa vào_

Tôi tiến đến sát giường, đưa tay vuốt nhẹ lên mi mắt của Francis, bản thân cũng cảm nhận ngọn lửa trong người dần bùng lên. Tôi trèo lên người hắn, tay tôi khoá chặt hai tay hắn hắn xuống giường, bắt đầu mọi thứ với một nụ hôn sâu. Lưỡi tôi liếm nhẹ lên đôi môi đỏ mềm và mỏng đó, rồi cạy mở chúng ra. Nó lần mò bên trong khoang miệng, lướt qua răng, cảm nhận một chút cảm giác nguy hiểm khi chạm vào răng nanh và bắt đầu khám phá bên trong. Hắn dần có phản ứng lại, hắn dậy rồi sao? Lưỡi hắn quay sang trêu đùa, vờn lại với tôi, thỉnh thoảng lại nút nhẹ. Tay tôi thuận thế lần mò xuống ngực Francis, tháo từng chiếc cúc áo.

Cuối cùng, tôi buông hắn ra, thở dốc, và đưa ngón tay cái chùi đi vết nước bọt ở khóe miệng. Tôi nhìn hắn thở không ra hơi với vẻ đắc ý và khiêu khích.

“Mỗi lần cậu hôn cậu đều không nhắm mắt lại sao?”

“Anh sợ à?” Tôi hất đầu.

Hắn cười, kéo tôi xuống và bắt đầu một nụ hôn dài khác. Lưỡi và nước bọt của cả hai lại quấn quýt và giao hòa lấy nhau. Lần này, tôi nhắm mắt.

Môi tôi bắt đầu lần xuống cổ Francis. Lưỡi tôi rà lên từng vết cắn nhỏ, lần về phía cổ của hắn, sau đó kích động cắn mạnh một cái. Hắn kêu lên một tiếng, rồi nắm vai tôi lôi ra.

"Đau quá. Bộ cậu là chó hả?"

Tôi liếm môi, ma mãnh nâng cằm hắn lên, vuốt ngón cái qua cái cằm đầy râu đó. "Giờ thì, nói tôi nghe, anh muốn làm đau tôi, hay muốn tôi làm đau anh?"

Francis kéo tôi ngã xuống người hắn. Hắn ghé miệng vào tai tôi, liếm nhẹ vành tai và thì thầm:

"Có thể không chọn cái nào được không? Kỹ thuật của tôi không tồi đâu, sẽ không làm cậu đau đâu mà."

Hơi thở ấm nóng của hắn phả vào tai khiến cả người tôi run lên. Tôi cười gằn, cúi xuống cắn mạnh thêm một cái vào sau gáy Francis. "Nhưng tôi muốn làm đau anh đấy."

Hắn mặc kệ tôi tiếp tục càn quấy và đánh dấu lên người hắn, thay vào đó, hắn đưa tay lần mò trên người tôi. Áo choàng tắm trên người tôi chẳng biết đã rơi xuống đất từ bao giờ.

Tay hắn sờ nhẹ lên cần cổ tôi, đi xuống ngực tôi rồi dừng lại ở đó, xoa nhẹ, thỉnh thoảng ấn vào điểm nhạy cảm khiến tôi cứng hết cả người lại. Trêu đùa chán chê, tay hắn lại tiếp tục chu du qua lưng tôi, eo tôi, rồi xuống hông tôi. Hắn quả thật vô cùng kiên nhẫn, dù rằng hạ thể của hắn căng trướng đến như thế, hắn vẫn từ từ dẫn dắt cơ thể tôi. Ở mỗi nơi tay hắn đi qua, tôi lại cảm thấy kích động đến rùng mình, chỉ biết nhắm mắt cảm nhận từng luồng nhiệt từ tay hắn, gần như quên mất việc phải "làm đau" hắn như lời tuyên bố ban nãy. Hạ thể tôi bắt đầu trỗi dậy, dần trở nên cương cứng đến phát đau.

Và rồi, hắn dừng lại.

"Cậu có muốn tôi dùng lưỡi không?" Hắn hỏi.

"Chẳng phải từ nãy đến giờ tôi cắn loạn trên người anh đấy sao?" Tôi đưa mắt nhìn những vết hôn hoen nước bọt của tôi trên ngực hắn "Cứ dùng hết tất cả những gì anh có đi."

"Cậu đúng là tham lam."

"Ô, vậy anh ở cùng tôi suốt bao năm qua lại chẳng rõ lề thói của tôi quá đi à?" Tôi đưa chân di di trên đũng quần hắn, ngẩng cao đầu với biểu cảm khinh thường.

Francis không trả lời câu hỏi của tôi, thay vào đó, hắn lật hẳn người tôi lại. Những vết hôn ẩm ướt và ấm nóng rơi xuống trên lưng trần của tôi, đồng thời, bàn tay của hắn lần mò xuống phía dưới, xoa nắn và kích thích mông tôi, sau đó lần vào cửa mình bên trong. Cả gương mặt tôi nóng sực lên, tôi bám lấy cái gối trước mặt, cắn chặt vỏ gối không để bất kỳ tiếng rên rỉ nào có thể thoát ra khỏi miệng.

Ban đầu hắn vuốt nhẹ hạ thân của tôi. Chỉ vài tín hiệu phát ra từ những chỗ hắn chạm vào mà đầu tôi như có điện xẹt, mắt mờ đi. Tuy thế, hắn lại không tập trung quá nhiều vào phần đó, chỉ kích thích một chút để tôi cương cứng nhiều hơn. Rồi tay hắn ấn nhẹ một chút vào phần nằm giữa nhục cầu và cửa mình của tôi. Sức lực của tôi dường như bị rút cạn trong phút chốc, toàn thân tôi trở nên tê dại, còn những ngón chân của tôi cuộn hết cả lại.

Francis bỗng dừng lại, và trong khi tôi vẫn còn mơ màng định hỏi hắn có chuyện gì xảy ra, thì hắn đã với tay đến đầu giường, lấy xuống lọ gel bôi trơn. Hắn cho một lượng lớn gel vào lòng bàn tay.

Tôi hơi giật người lại một chút, nhận ra bản thân đang rất bối rối khi biết chuyện gì sắp diễn ra. Rồi tôi nắm lấy vai hắn. “Nhìn tôi”, tôi nói “Đừng nhìn vào chỗ đó, nhìn tôi đi.”

“Thư giãn nào.” Hắn nhìn tôi dịu dàng, rồi lại hôn tôi.

Trong lúc răng môi chúng tôi đang cuồng nhiệt dây dưa, tay của Francis xoa chất bôi trơn quanh cửa mình tôi, ấn nhẹ ngón tay vào đó. Tiếng rên của tôi lên đến miệng lại bị nụ hôn của hắn khỏa lấp. Hắn kiên nhẫn tiến vào từng tí một, cửa mình của tôi theo sự hướng dẫn từ tay hắn dần thả lỏng. Và rồi, khi ngón tay hắn tiến vào khoảng hai đốt, hắn thăm dò phản ứng của tôi bằng cách ấn mạnh hơn một chút. Cả người tôi như bị điện giật, cổ họng phát ra tiếng rên rỉ, cảm giác y hệt ban nãy hắn ấn vào điểm giữa cửa mình và nhục cầu của tôi.

Cuối cùng, hắn rời môi khỏi tôi. “Cậu đã sẵn sàng chưa?”

“Haha” Không hiểu sao, tôi nhếch môi cười cay đắng, tay vuốt tóc mái tóc bết mồ hôi của mình sang một bên “Cảm giác này quen lắm. Nói tôi nghe, có phải trước kia tôi đã từng cùng anh thế này không?”

“Thế cậu nghĩ lý do vì sao mà tôi lại nói rằng sau khi dùng Lửa Phượng Hoàng, tôi sẽ quên tất cả những ký ức về cậu?” Hắn hỏi ngược lại.

“Là vì mỗi lần quyết định hóa lửa, tôi đều chạy đến nhà anh, đè anh xuống, sau đó lại thiêu rụi mọi cảm xúc của tôi với anh trong Lửa Phượng Hoàng phải không?”

Điều này tôi vốn cũng đã đoán ra phần nào. Mỗi lần tái sinh từ tro tàn, tất cả những gì tôi nhớ về Francis là thời thơ ấu của chúng tôi, những trận cãi nhau và tranh chấp từ ngày này sang tháng nọ, nhưng lạ kỳ ở chỗ chúng luôn bị khuyết những mảng ký ức lớn, như một bức tranh loang lổ vệt màu. Ký ức về Francis những lúc cảm xúc của tôi với hắn vẫn còn là bạn bè được giữ lại, trong khi những khoảnh khắc tôi bắt đầu nhận ra tôi có tình cảm với hắn thì bị xóa đi. Cứ thế trở thành một vòng lặp bất tận.

“Tôi làm như thế bao nhiêu lần rồi?”

“Không nhớ. Không đếm được.” Hắn nhún vai.

“Đồ khỉ!”

Tôi lật người, đè hắn xuống giường, và nhận ra rằng chỉ mới phần áo phía trên của hắn là được cởi ra. Tôi kéo phần còn lại trên người hắn đi, lấy từ đầu giường xuống một cái bao cao su, tiện dùng miệng xé bao một cái.

“…”

Hắn nhìn chằm chằm vào tôi, phần dưới của hắn lại lớn thêm một chút, còn tôi thì nhìn hạ thể của hắn với vẻ mặt khinh khỉnh. Tôi cúi xuống, dùng tay mơn trớn thằng nhóc bên dưới, rồi khi đầu nó đã ra một tí chất lỏng, tôi khẽ áp môi lên đó. Hắn nửa nằm nửa ngồi trên thành giường, hướng mắt nhìn tôi mà cười dài, đầu gối lên tay với vẻ lười biếng, để mặc tôi muốn làm gì thì làm.

Tôi ngồi lên người hắn, từ từ để dị vật xâm nhập vào cơ thể mình. Đến khi hạ thể của hắn hoàn toàn kết hợp thành công với cửa mình của tôi, tôi mới thở ra một hơi, sau đó di chuyển hông của mình. Nhịp di chuyển của tôi nhanh dần, nhưng vẫn giữ sự đều đặn và tiết chế. Khoái cảm từ chỗ kết hợp dần lan ra, chạy dọc theo sống lưng tấn công lên não bộ của tôi. Trong lúc hông tôi vẫn đang di chuyển trên người Francis, cả cơ thể nhễ nhại mồ hôi, thì miệng tôi lại cắn chặt vào ngón tay, ngăn không cho những tiếng rên rỉ phát ra ngoài. Tôi cắn chặt đến nỗi ngón tay tôi bật máu.

“Arthur”

Tôi khẽ giật mình. Hắn đang gọi đích danh tên của tôi.

“Cậu có biết bây giờ trông cậu gợi tình lắm không hả, Arthur?” Hắn nghiến răng. Bản thân hắn cũng đang cố nén tiếng rên rỉ trầm thấp trong cổ họng.

Nghe thấy tên tôi được phát ra từ miệng Francis, lửa dục trong tôi lại bùng phát mạnh mẽ, hông tôi lại càng di chuyển mạnh hơn. Tôi đã mơ về viễn cảnh này không biết bao nhiêu lần. Tôi muốn ôm hắn trong vòng tay tôi, muốn ôm, muốn hôn, muốn giao hòa với hắn, muốn nhìn thấy vẻ mặt luôn thường trực nụ cười giả dối đó bị thay thế bởi vẻ kích tình trong dục vọng, muốn mọi thứ của hắn đều phải đều thuộc về tôi. Tôi khao khát hắn đến quằn quại.

“Hơn hẳn những lần trước đúng không?” Tôi nói, giọng khàn khàn. “Anh thích chứ hả? Nói đi, những lần trước so với bây giờ vẫn kém hơn đúng không?” Đâu đó trong giọng nói của tôi ẩn chứa sự giận dỗi vô lý.

“Cậu ghen hả?”

Ừ, tôi đang ghen đấy.

Tôi ghen với chính bản thân tôi trong quá khứ, một cái tôi mà tôi hoàn toàn không hề biết tới. Tôi lúc đó cũng nhìn Francis xinh đẹp mê người như thế, cũng thấy hắn đỏ mặt kích tình như vậy, nghe thấy tiếng rên rỉ trong cổ họng của hắn, nhìn thấy hắn yếu ớt trong vòng tay, hiển nhiên là với trạng thái không phòng bị bằng nụ cười giả tạo xã giao ấy. Chỉ nghĩ đến đó thôi lòng tôi đã cuộn trào cảm giác tức giận không nói nên lời. Tôi cúi xuống, lại một lần nữa cắn mạnh vào vai Francis, nơi những vết ấn lửa khắc sâu vào da thịt, rồi đưa tay tôi đan vào tay hắn.

“Của tôi.” Tôi nói. Nước mắt tôi lại chảy xuống, không sao ngưng được.

Những ngón tay tôi lướt qua cổ tay chằng chịt vết sẹo của hắn. Tôi đưa cổ tay hắn lên miệng, khẽ hôn lên đó. Hắn lại bật ra tiếng rên rỉ không kiềm được. Tôi liếm chúng, rồi áp lòng bàn tay của hắn vào má tôi.

“Francis, anh là của tôi. Không một ai được phép tổn thương người của tôi, kể cả chính anh. Chỉ có tôi mới được làm đau anh, anh rõ chưa?”

Tôi không muốn anh trưng nụ cười giả dối đó ra nữa, tôi muốn anh mỉm cười từ tận đáy lòng mình, như cái thời chúng ta còn là những đứa trẻ con. Nhưng cho dù anh có cười như thế nào đi nữa, với tôi đó vẫn là những nụ cười đầy mê hoặc, cuốn lấy trái tim tôi, làm nó đau đớn thổn thức đến nửa đời người, sau đó lại tàn nhẫn vùi dập nó. Không có gì trên thế giới bì được nỗi đau khi chứng kiến người mình thương yêu đau đớn và buồn khổ, trong khi bản thân mình thì chỉ biết nhìn mọi thứ từ đằng xa, hận nỗi bất lực không thể làm gì vì nhận ra vốn dĩ người đó chưa bao giờ tin tưởng mình.

Và tôi sẽ luôn bảo vệ anh. Cho dù sau đêm nay, ký ức của anh về những lúc chúng ta vui vẻ, những lúc ta tranh cãi, những lúc ta bên nhau, hay những đêm anh cuồng hoan với tôi hóa thành tro bụi và tan biến, tôi vẫn sẽ ôm chúng vào lòng, để nó sống mãi với cuộc đời của tôi, cho đến khi anh tình nguyện đến với tôi thêm một lần nữa.

***

Sáng hôm sau, khi tôi tỉnh dậy, hơi ấm bên cạnh tôi cũng không còn. Dường như trong lúc tôi hẵng còn đang say ngủ, Francis đã bế tôi qua nằm chỗ khác, sau đó thay khăn trải giường cùng chăn lẫn gối, và bế tôi trở về lại. Hắn cũng mua cho tôi bộ quần áo, chúng gấp gọn gàng để trên đầu giường. Tôi mặc lại quần áo, thu dọn đồ đạc, lòng bỗng thấy hụt hẫng đến khó tả.

Vậy là, mọi thứ lại trở về con số không tròn trĩnh. Và còn hơn cả lần trước ở chỗ, nếu những lúc đó tôi chỉ quên đi một đoạn ký ức về hắn, thì giờ hắn sẽ quên đi gần hết mọi thứ về tôi.

Đặt trên bàn ăn là bữa sáng mà hắn chu đáo chuẩn bị sẵn, cùng một mẩu giấy nhắn, nội dung chỉ vỏn vẹn một câu:

“Cho đến giờ phút này, cậu vẫn không nhận ra sao?”

Tôi đọc lướt qua mẩu giấy nhắn đó, bỗng hiểu ra ý nghĩa mà Francis muốn nói với tôi. Tôi ngẩn người, tim đập loạn xạ như những ngày đầu tiên tôi phát hiện ra tình cảm của mình giành cho hắn.

Tôi đã không để ý nhiều khi hắn bảo rằng hắn sẽ quên đi tất cả khi dùng Lửa Phượng Hoàng, rằng hắn sẽ không còn là Francis mà tôi biết nữa, và rằng, hắn sẽ quên gần như tất cả về tôi.

Tôi ôm lấy mặt, thở ra một hơi dài. Hóa ra từ trước đến giờ, tôi không phải “một người như bao người khác” trong cuộc đời hắn, mà là “người đặc biệt” trong lòng hắn, luôn luôn là như thế. Tôi bật cười, trong lúc mắt tôi ầng ậng nước.

“Alfred, chú mày tuy ngốc thật, nhưng ít ra, trong vụ này chú đã nói đúng rồi. Hắn thực sự có tình cảm với anh.” Tôi lẩm bẩm, giọng run lên, không biết vì nỗi vui mừng khôn xiết hay sự đau đớn đang giằng xé tâm can.

Quá trình hóa lửa và tái sinh có lẽ phải mất đến một ngày. Sáng mai sẽ có một cuộc họp khác, Francis rồi sẽ đến cuộc họp với một con người mới, vẫn nhớ đến Gilbert và Antonio, vẫn trêu ghẹo những người ngồi gần hắn, vẫn trưng ra nụ cười xã giao ấy. Chỉ là, cổ tay trái của hắn sẽ không còn bất kỳ vết tích nào của những lần tự tử bất thành, đôi mắt tím của hắn sẽ không còn vẻ vô hồn trống rỗng, và hắn sẽ không còn bao nhiêu ký ức về khoảng thời gian tôi và hắn cùng trải qua nữa.

Cũng chẳng sao hết.

Hắn là của tôi, nên dù hắn có đổi thay như thế nào, tôi cũng sẽ kéo hắn về lại bên mình. Sẽ lại tranh cãi, lại đánh nhau, lại vui vẻ, và lại yêu nhau như chưa hề có cuộc chia ly.

Tôi, sẽ không bao giờ để hắn phải cảm thấy đơn độc nữa.

**_Hết_**

**Author's Note:**

> 6/10/2020, 1h36p sáng, tôi vừa gõ xong fic tiện lên đây lảm nhảm vài thứ.
> 
> Xét về mặt khách quan mà nói, tôi cảm thấy fanfic này khá là… thất bại? Dù rằng đây là fanfic được tôi suy nghĩ nhiều nhất từ trước tới giờ, nhưng chính vì thế mà tôi hiểu hơn ai hết sự vô lý mâu thuẫn plot hole đùng đùng uýnh nhau chan chát trong con fic này. Trong quá trình viết fic, tôi vừa cố tách quốc gia và nhân dạng của họ ra làm hai, lại vừa dựa trên những điều kiện sẵn có của một quốc gia để phát triển câu chuyện. Chưa kể những cảm nhận của Arthur về Francis lại mâu thuẫn và trái ngược với nhau, có những lúc Arthur biết Francis rõ đến mức biết được khi nào Francis nói dối (khoảng thời gian hai người họ gắn bó với nhau quá lâu), lại có những khi anh không hiểu được Francis đang nghĩ cái gì (vì Francis chẳng bao giờ thực sự mở lòng với Arthur). Tôi muốn khắc họa hai ấn tượng trái ngược như thế trong suy nghĩ của Arthur, nhưng rồi nó lại fail lòi, và tạo nên một hình tượng không được đồng nhất. Thật sự vô cùng xin lỗi.
> 
> Nói là fanfic, nhưng đây lại giống như một bài viết cảm nhận nhân vật France trong APH thì đúng hơn. Không hiểu sao, tôi luôn cảm nhận được rằng France dù là một con người của xã hội điển hình, lúc nào trông cũng có vẻ tự tin và hài hước, nhưng thực ra lại là một người cô đơn. Người ta luôn tìm đến France những lúc bọn họ cần anh, nhưng tâm tư, suy nghĩ của France thì lại chẳng một ai hay biết.
> 
> Về cảnh sex, đây là lần đầu tiên tôi thử sức với H. Tin được không, một đứa chưa bao giờ đọc đam mẽo, chưa bao giờ đọc yaoi (à nếu là doujishi của OTP thì không tính nhé), giờ đây lại xách mông tra nát cả gg chỉ để biết viết cho bằng được cảnh H (nhạt nhẽo) như trên =))))))) tôi viết H với tiêu chí "thăng hoa trong cảm xúc" chứ không phải để hai con người này ứ ự ừ ư, nhưng có vẻ tôi fail lòi trong cả hai điểm luôn rồi LOL
> 
> Fanfic được viết dưới góc nhìn của Arthur, nên cảnh sex (khụ) tôi không mô tả rõ cảm nhận của Francis lắm. Có gì các bạn cứ tự tưởng tượng đi nhé, tôi muốn xây dựng Francis là một con người bí ẩn mà, dù nó thất bại cả rồi LOL
> 
> Về Arthur, sẽ có những người bảo rằng trong cái fic này Arthur bị OOC quá đà. Tôi công nhận, và biện hộ cho chính bản thân mình rằng đã viết fanfic thì nhân vật nào cũng OOC cả. Nhưng nếu bạn bảo Arthur là tsundere, da mặt mỏng lại hay ngại ngùng chứ không chủ động như thế này, thì rất tiếc phải nói rằng chúng ta không thuộc về nhau. Dưới góc nhìn của tôi, tôi nghĩ rằng tsundere không có nghĩa là thụ động, trái lại, bọn họ còn rất chủ động (không thể nói thành lời nên thể hiện tình cảm bằng hành động) và chiếm hữu (tình cảm dồn nén trong lòng dễ sinh ra sự ghen tuông và cảm xúc mãnh liệt). Nếu bạn không đồng ý với góc nhìn này, bạn có thể clickback.
> 
> Nhân tiện, tôi ship cả FrUK lẫn UKFr, tui sìn hàng cũng thường sìn theo hướng seke, chỉ là fic này là fic 18+, phải xác định một top một bot nên tôi mới để tag là FrUK.
> 
> Anyway, chúc các bạn vui =)))))))))))
> 
> Leodeeptry


End file.
